memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Indiscretion (episode)
Kira and Dukat search for the six-year-old crash site of a Cardassian freighter that was carrying Bajoran prisoners. Summary Major Kira is in her quarters when she receives word that Razka Karn wishes to speak with her. In the course of the conversation, Kira's informed that Razka has found salvage from a missing ship called the Ravinok - but that she'll need to come to him in order to see for herself. Later she's reviewing the criminal activity report with Odo in the Security office, but she concedes that her mind is wandering. When she tells him that her thoughts are on the Ravinok, Odo wishes her good luck - he's certain that while she may be skeptical that there are any survivors, she won't rest until she's for certain. While Kira prepares for her departure from the station, Captain Sisko drops in on her and asks Kira to put off her departure, as the Cardassians have asked to send someone along with Kira. She tells Sisko that she'll wait two days, and not a minute more, before she leaves. Sometime later Sisko is in the Docking Ring with Jadzia, and they're speculating on the depth of Kasidy's interest in the Captain. At just that moment Kasidy walks up to them to announce that she's applied for a ship's captaincy with the Bajoran Ministry of Commerce. Jadzia's immediate response is to point out that if Kasidy gets the job she can live on the station, and meanwhile the Captain's looking entirely overwhelmed at the prospect. When Sisko makes it back to Ops, he's told by Worf that the Cardassians want to beam someone directly into Ops - someone who turns out to be Dukat. It seems that he is the one who's to accompany Kira on her search for the Ravinok, and he too is anxious to leave. Aboard a runabout heading to Razka's location in the Badlands, Dukat inquires on Kira's motivation for the search. She explains that when the Ravinok was lost, one of the people aboard was Lorit Akrem, the man who recruited Kira into the Shakaar Resistance Cell. Dukat's bemused at that, and goes on to say that the Shakaar cell had been the focus of a lot of Cardassian attention during the Occupation. Thence he asserts that the Occupation did Bajor a favor, with which Kira hotly disagrees. Back on the station Sisko and Kasidy are having dinner, and Kasidy announces that she got the captaincy she applied for. When she raises the possibility of getting quarters on the station, an increasingly overwhelmed Sisko calls it "a big step." Obviously, Kasidy is unimpressed by that response and declares that Sisko is afraid of commitment. When Kira and Dukat arrive at Razka's ship, Dukat's presence creates tension, and it is revealed that both Razka and Dukat are wanted men - Razka by the Cardassians, and Dukat by the Maquis. However, Dukat confirms that Razka's salvage is from the Ravinok. Informed that Dozaria was the last stop of the Ferengi ship that was hauling the salvage, Kira and Dukat leave. Once at Dozaria, they find emissions consistent with the presence of a damaged ship, and take the runabout down to the surface of the planet... where they find the hulk of the Ravinok. At the station Sisko is in Quark's with Jadzia and Bashir, and the three of them are discussing how the Captain can best address the fact that Kasidy's upset with him. Once the Captain leaves the table, Jadzia and Bashir agree with the Captain's judgement that the prospect of Kasidy living on the station is "a big step." Back on Dozaria, Kira discovers that Lorit wasn't killed when the ship crashed, but Dukat learns that the person he came for - a Bajoran woman who was once his beloved mistress - was. Wanting to continue her search for Lorit, Kira explains that as a resistance fighter he had an implanted tracking device of sorts, the trail of which should lead them to the location of the survivors. That night, after Kira and Dukat set up their bivouac with difficulty, Kira points out that she learned from the ship's computer that the daughter of Dukat's mistress, one Tora Ziyal, was also aboard. Dukat declares that he's the girl's father, and that if he finds her alive, he will be forced to kill her. The next day, he goes on to explain that if his paternity of the girl is made known on Cardassia, his political enemies would see him ruined. Kira promises him that if he kills his daughter, she will kill him. Kira and Dukat find the survivors of the Ravinok enslaved by the Breen at a dilithium mine, and somehow disguise themselves within refrigeration suits. Once in the mine Kira discovers that Lorit is dead, and Dukat runs off to find his daughter. Chased by Kira, Dukat finds Ziyal retrieving water from a spring. Ziyal immediately recognizes her father, and his response is to draw his disruptor on her. Just then Kira finds her way into the chamber, and draws her disruptor on Dukat. Encouraged by Kira to run, Ziyal instead stands her ground and explains that even though she'd been warned of the likelihood that her father would want to kill her, she refused to believe it - she maintained her will to live by hoping and actually dreaming that she'd be rescued by him. The impasse is finally broken when Ziyal says to her father, "if I can't be with you, then I'd rather die." Back on the station, Captain Sisko goes to Kasidy to apologize for his gracelessness, as he'd been advised by his son to do. Kasidy accepts his apology and, though she turns away from his attempt at a parting kiss, implies that the two of them will be seeing a lot more of each other. Shortly thereafter Dukat catches up to Kira on the Promenade to announce to her that he's taking Ziyal back to Cardassia, and that he will let her know if he has any trouble over his decision. Memorable Quotes "Smuggling might not've been the safest line of work, but it was a lot more exciting than selling scrap metal." : - Razka Karn "I was going to say 'good luck'." "'' 'Good luck'?" "''You had a friend on board the ''Ravinok, correct?" "''Lorit Akrem." "Which means it doesn't matter if I think there are any survivors, or even if you think there are any survivors. You're going to go looking for that ship, and all I can say is good luck. And I hope you find them." : - Odo and Kira Nerys "I've found that when one has a difficult job to do, personal reasons can be quite an incentive. So who was he? A family member, a compatriot... a lover?" : - Dukat, to Kira "You are the embodiment of a new Bajor - a Bajoran born out of the ashes of the Occupation. A Bajoran tempered with Cardassian steel!" "Ooh! Captain Sisko's right! You are in ''love with the sound of your own voice." "''I know you find this hard to accept, but... I believe that in some ways the Occupation actually helped Bajor." "Which part? The massacres, or the strip mining?" ... "Think what you must. But I believe the time will come when Cardassia and Bajor will grow to be not only allies, but also close friends." "Cardassia and Bajor... maybe. You and me... I doubt it." : - Dukat and Kira "Could you muster up a little more enthusiasm?" "I ''am enthusiastic..." : - 'Kasidy Yates' and 'Benjamin Sisko' "''The voice of the new Cardassia - so compassionate, so understanding. Almost makes you forget that five years ago, he was working Bajorans to death in forced labor camps, and shooting anybody who tried to stop him! ''Almost makes you forget." : - '''Razka', about Dukat "It's going to be a difficult landing. I'll take the controls, if you like." "Tch! That'll be the day." : - Dukat and Kira "Invigorating, isn't it? A bit sunny, perhaps, but this heat feels wonderful!" "Only a Cardassian would call this hellhole invigorating." : - Dukat and Kira "But it could've been worse. He could've said, 'It's a very big step.' ''" "''You ''didn't say that, did you?" ... "''So, what does he do now?" "It's simple. He goes to Kasidy, admits that everything was ''his fault, and pledges his undying love." : - 'Julian Bashir' and 'Jadzia Dax, with Sisko "Who knows more about women than me?" "Everyone." : - '''Quark and Bashir "What if your woman leaves you?" "That's what holosuites are for." "It's a wonder the Ferengi reproduce at all." : - Jadzia, Quark, and Bashir "So, just between you and me... what do you think about Kasidy moving onto the station?" "It's a big step." "A very big step." : - Bashir and Jadzia "You'll need the command codes!" "Standard Cardassian military codes from six years ago, right?" "Yes." "Yeah. I got them from Bajoran Intelligence before we left." : - Dukat and Kira "I can't see two meters in front of us, and anyway, we could use the rest. So... stop pacing and sit down!" : - Kira, to Dukat "Oh, this is gonna hurt." "It already hurts, just take it out." "If you say so!" "OW!!! Oh... oh..." "Ouch." ... "This isn't funny!" laughing uncontrollably "It is from this angle!" the laughter himself "You know what's even funnier? This doesn't work!" "You laugh have to laugh activate it!" ... "You should probably eat one of these." "Ah! I haven't had field rations in a very long time. I'm sure they haven't improved a bit!" a bite and makes a face "Actually, they've gotten a little worse." : - Kira and Dukat "Sometimes things between men and women can get a little... complicated." "Yeah, maybe, but I don't think this is one of those times. It's pretty simple, Dad. You're scared." ... "You figured out all this by yourself?" "Actually, I talked with Nog about it." "You talked to Nog about my relationship with Kasidy?!" ... "We thought it would be better if you told her yourself." "I see." "So, uh, what's new with you?" : - Ben Sisko and Jake Sisko "Breen must be using the survivors of the ''Ravinok to mine the ore." "''It makes perfect sense. The Breen homeworld is a frozen wasteland. This place is about 50 degrees too hot for them." "You approve of what they're doing?!" "No! Not at all! I do admire their ingenuity." : - Kira and Dukat "I think you should take the job- I ''want you to take the job." "''You've been talking to Jake." "How'd ''you know?" "''Oh, he's a smart boy. Must take after his mother." ... "This... life I lead... this ''job I do... that's what got Jennifer killed. If anything ever happened to you..." "''Why not let me worry about that?" "That's what Jake said." "You see? Smart boy! ...Look, I could stay here and listen to you apologize all day. But I've gotta get to Bajor." : - Sisko and Kasidy Background Information *The plot of this episode strongly resembles the 1956 John Ford western "The Searchers" which stars Jeffrey Hunter (Christopher Pike). *This episode marks the first appearance of the Breen, a species long talked about in Star Trek: The Next Generation. *This episode is also the first appearance of Tora Ziyal. Cyia Batten plays her again in the next appearance of the character in "Return to Grace". Tracy Middendorf plays her once in "For the Cause". Melanie Smith plays her in the fifth and sixth seasons. *Executive Producer Ira Steven Behr has said that the Breen's distinctive, scratchy voice was inspired by the guitar feedback on Lou Reed's album "Metal Machine Music". *This episode reveals the name of another Kai - Meressa. *Roy Brocksmith previously played Sirna Kolrami in the TNG episode "Peak Performance". Links and References Guest Stars * Penny Johnson as Kassidy Yates * Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat * Roy Brocksmith as Razka Karn Co-Stars * Cyia Batten as Ziyal * Thomas Prisco as Heler References Alpha Quadrant; arrest warrant; assay office; atmosphere; authorization code; Azin; Badlands; Bajor; Bajoran-Cardassian Treaty; Bajoran Intelligence; Bajoran pledge bracelet; black market; Breen (planet); Cardassian Central Command; Class M; computer; dermal regenerator; field rations; funeral; holosuite; ionic interference; Kai; Lissepia; magneton radiation; manifest; Meressa; molecule; navigational array; Nog; PADD; pagh; phaser; pickpocketing; Prophets; Rabol; Ravinok; restaurant; sand spine; sensor array; soul; subdermanl implant; subspace anomaly; Tholians; Tora Naprem; Trelos Vren; tricorder; tritonium; uridium; warp nacelle Category:DS9 episodes de:Indiskretion es:Indiscretion nl:Indiscretion